deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captain Bradman
Hey! Look at my concerns and alerts! Concerns: Weakest Weapon of Dead Space 1 Here you can tell me your suggestions of the weakest weapon on Dead Space 1. Please help me below as well. Well how about the FlameThrower thats pretty weak. Try contact beam instead. Ignoring the power it has behind it you really dont have time to power up a shot, the reload was annoying, alt fire just made me sad, and enemies only drop one ammo so if you missed a shot well... ﻿ Chapter Walkthroughs Many of the Chapter walkthroughs on Dead Space have been left blank, including some of the Chapter walkthroughs on Dead Space: Extraction. I think we should get to work on those immediately so it can help people who need help on that certain Chapter. [ Captain Bradman 13:33, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ] :Much of that is my fault, I'm afraid - I started on numerous transcripts for those pages - some of which I completed, some which I clearly did not. If you wish to continue such work, please feel free! Auguststorm1945 20:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : Necromorph Quick Search Lately, I've been trying to get to a Necromorph's information really fast, so I could research something to help me with a certain topic. The problem with this is that there is no Necromorph quick search. On the side bar to your left, it says things like "Weapons," "Contents," "Characters," etc. Why is there not a "Necromorph" one? That would help me out a lot, and maybe other people, too. [ Captain Bradman 13:33, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ] :Go To Necromorphs; scroll down - you show see the Template:Necromorphs. I believe that will help you find what you are looking for. Auguststorm1945 20:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : Store - Line Gun and Force Gun In the Store segment of the site, someone forgot to put in the Line Gun and the Force Gun. We need to fix this straight away. I would do it myself, and I've tried to, but the controls are just too darn hard! Can someone lend me a hand? [ Captain Bradman 20:07, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ] How to Make Those Boxes... I've been going to people's User Pages and stuff and I see that they have these cool boxes. Inside of them, it has things like "Biographical information" and "Physical description" and etc. I can't seem to make a box like that... Is it a template? If so, what is it called? If it's not, how do I make it? [ Captain Bradman 18:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ] :The user box can be found here. Just copy and paste. You may encounter some difficulties if you are using the rich text editor, however. Also, if you would like, I can add the userbox to your user page immediately. Auguststorm1945 20:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :That's ok. I think I can do it. Thanks for the help! [ Captain Bradman 20:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ] : Im hunting you Well i think you know why im here but i want to see if you know Raging Unicorn 01:13, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ragining Unicorn : Yeah. Why are you hunting me? I'm a good person: I read books, I don't do drugs, etc. Don't kill me! :: Because you play dead space and i am like the hunter i hunt you for no reason other then to erase your history :). na im kidding just wanted to stop by and say hi thats it but im still hunting you. ::: Are you the Hunter or the Ubermorph? If you're the Hunter, you die a terrible fiery death. If you're the Ubermorph, then you either disappear or die in a fan. Which shall it be? :::: How about neither how about the stragamorph? ::::: What's a stragamorph? :::::: Its a combination between The staker ,a brute and a hunter/ubermorph but its got glowing sacks on its arms which completely dismember that limb and it has wings and staks you through the sprawl ::::::: I don't think I'd run very far. I'm a little white boy and can't run very far. So if you DO catch me, can I have a second chance? :::::::: No the Stragomorph will enjoy his meal in the quiet serenity of screams left by the Deceased ::::::::: ::::::::: So... Can I kill it with a Flamethrower and Plasma Cutter? :::::::::: How said it would let you kill her. she will own you utterly and then preced to eat your remain's to gain biomass ::::::::::: Gah! It's female! With that being said, I can utterly destroy her! Haha; sexist! :::::::::::: Good luck with that bud she'll have plenty of fun eating you :) ::::::::::::: I would love it if you would sketch a design of this stragamorph. ::::::::::::: :::::::::::::: Im working on it but all the designs have looked to brutish and too large for the role i intend it to fill :::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::: How big is it supposed to be? Dead Space: Reintegration Ohey there. Now I do have an idea for your Dead Space: Reintegration RP you're doing. Now I'd suggest you create a page "RP: Dead Space: Reintegration" and have contributors write their posts and ending in their signatures. What I'm saying is do a format like this: Chapter One 1 “Halt! State your name and purpose!” Richard Horrigan was standing in front of two opposing men. The door they were protecting lead to the Sprawl’s director, Hans Tiedmann. They were wearing EarthGov Security RIGs and each held Pulse Rifles. Richard himself was wearing his own EarthGov Security RIG; his name etched onto the side of the collar and his helmet down over his face. “My name is Richard Horrigan; active member of the EarthGov soldier squad. I demand to see Tiedmann immediately.” His voice sounded metallic from inside of his face helmet. The man on the left asked imprudently, “Oh yeah? You and what authority?” Richard held out a holographic letter and let it display in front of the two men. “How about a letter from one of the highest authorities of EarthGov?” The men read the letter for a second, then instantly straightened their bodies and stood to attention. “Very good, sir. Please enter.” The soldier on Richard’s right opened the door and made a hand gesture to the large room. Richard entered the room and lowered his helmet. The room was decorated with awards and ribbons on his left and right. On the back wall was a massive window that gave an astounding view of the Sprawl. About a meter away from it, Hans Tiedmann sat at his desk stacked with papers of what looked like objective reports. Tiedmann looked forward at the unknown man and instantly stopped what he was doing. He observed the man with a dark-blonde buzz cut and green-yellow eyes. “Hello, Mr. Tiedmann.” “Who are you? Who sent you?” While he came up closer and closer to Tiedmann’s desk, he answered, “My name is Richard Horrigan. I work for the soldier squad near the medical section of the station. As for who sent me, read this.” Richard opened up the same letter that he gave to the Security team behind the closed door and threw it towards Tiedmann. With a catch in his right hand, Tiedmann lowered it down and read the letter word by word. Then he stopped. “What kind of game are you trying to play, Mr. Horrigan? There is no such man with the name of Cletus Barker in EarthGov control!” “I know. Luckily for me, your team outside couldn’t tell the difference. Now, I suggest that you answer some questions of mine.” Tiedmann had an evil gleam in his eyes. He stood up from his chair and pronounced, “I don’t have to answer to this. Guards!” But before Tiedmann could yell any louder, Richard took out a Plasma Pistol and pointed the barrel at his face. “I wouldn’t recommend that. Now, let’s get to talking, shall we?” Tiedmann, inauspiciously beaten, began to sit back down slowly. “Alright. What do you need to know?” With his gun still to Tiedmann’s face, Richard gave a small smile of gratitude. Then, he instantly turned it into a serious, stern face. “Isaac Clarke. Fugitive from the USG Ishimura incident. Where is he?” “Why do you wish to know?” “Because I know that he’s helping you build something. Something big.” Tiedmann looked at Richard sternly. “I’m afraid I can’t give you that information.” “Why? Because you think I’ll blab about it to everyone?” Tiedmann was silent, but stared up above the Plasma Pistol towards Richard’s bright-green eyes. “I knew it. You have been using him. And knowing you, it’s something dangerous.” “It’s none of your concern-” “I beg to differ! People around here are getting… unusual. They say that they see people; have weird nightmares. You’re making them do it!” “Now how can you suspect something like that?” Richard, now annoyed, drew the pistol right against Tiedmann’s neck. “Because I’ve done my homework.” Richard drew the pistol away from Tiedmann and turned around. “I’ll expect my way back to be a pleasant one, Mr. Tiedmann.” He opened the door and walked right past the guards. I’ll show him, thought Richard. He’ll pay. Behind him, Hans Tiedmann turned around towards the window of the Sprawl. He stared down towards the medical area and clasped his hands together. Poor arrogant boy, he thought. Then, with an idea of pure revulsion, he smiled. -Almighty Higgey 2 Richard Horrigan walked towards the Tram Shuttles. The people in there were scurrying and trying hard to get on their appropriate shuttle. Richard showed his ticket to the ticket exchanger and entered the small waiting area. He sat down on a bench that was nearly empty; a mother with her children sat down three seats from him. “Titan Memorial Medical Center; Shuttle 3.” Richard stood up to get off of the bench. Suddenly, two men with EarthGov RIGs and Pulse Rifles came in front of him. They both wore their helmets down to shield their faces. The man on the right spoke first. “You are Richard Horrigan.” The phrase was more of a statement than a question. “Yes. Who wants to know?” The two looked at each other, then came back to look at Richard. The man on the left came into the conversation. “We’d like to speak to you for a moment.” Richard stared at the two men peculiarly. Then he realized what was going on: these men were going to kill him for finding out too much. “Damn!” Richard tried to whisper it to himself, but was heard otherwise by the two men. “What was that, Mr. Horrigan?” The two men were giving each other more glances the longer Richard stood there. Their arms extended towards Richard so as to capture him and haul him off to some dark alleyway. Quickly, and without another thought, Richard grabbed a suitcase that belonged to another man across from him and threw it at the man on the left. With his hands made into a metal fist, he swung at the other soldier looking down at his fallen comrade. Then Richard ran. The people in the terminal were screaming and backing away from the rushing metal man. From behind he could hear the soldiers yelling, “Stop! By order of EarthGov, STOP!” He kept running. Richard thought for a second about getting onto the tram, but thought against it, knowing that EarthGov could easily stop it. He ran for a doorway that led to the control area. Without checking the lock, he lunged his 215 pound body at the door, breaking it down. He ran up a set of stairs to his left and entered a room full of computers and shuttle operators. The men stared at him, confused and frightened from his apparent appearance. Richard pointed towards his badge on his RIG. “EarthGov. I need you to tell me the way out of here.” A man that was unaware of his action against the government pointed towards a door. “Thank you.” Richard ran off through the door and entered a shuttle repair area. From behind he could hear the conversation of the EarthGov soldiers and the tram operators. Richard climbed down a ladder that led down into the large area and ran for shelter behind a broken tram. He pulled out his pistol, now actually putting the ammunition inside of it. With a steady aim and a look at the door, he saw the EarthGov soldiers come out. With a loud crack, Richard shot the plasma gun at the first man’s head. It hit, and he fell instantly to the floor. Richard backed away from open view and peered around onto the other side of the tram. -Captain Bradman Chapter 2 Like that. I'll be happy to sort out the format for you. If the admins don't like the idea. Move the page tp namespace (moving the page to User:Captain Bradman/RP: Dead Space: Reintegration). As an example for you, see the Halo RP Loosing Hope. Contact me back if you have an questions, Cheers! [[User:Nanosoldier|''Nanosoldier'']] talk 13:51, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello Your fanfiction has made it onto my list and I'm having votes on which will be sent in. Check out, What is the best. Halseymj 16:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC)